Imaginary Friends
by Green Raindrop
Summary: When you're a 24 year old foster mom to a young boy with brain damage, life isn't always easy. Especially when said boy steals your heart and makes you want to adopt him. And especially when he begins to tell you stories of his amazing imaginary friends who are cars that turn into robots. And especially when you meet these imaginary friends. Ordinary's overrated anyways...
1. Pilot Chapter

Ok. Just so you guys know – those of you who haven't seen my other stories – I'm HORRIBLY AWFUL at updating. But I am going to try my hardest at updating faster. And most of my other stories haven't been updated in over a year, which means my writing style now has changed a bit. This is just one of those ideas I had, and I decided to write it and see where it goes.

To those who are reading this, _please_ review and let me know if this has promise or not.

**Summary: **When you're a twenty-four year-old "part time" foster mom to a five-year-old boy with brain damage, life isn't always easy. Especially when said child steals your heart and makes you want to adopt him. And _especially _when he begins telling you stories of his amazing (imaginary) friends he has who can turn into cars. **Sigh**, what can ya do?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own ANYTHING except my OC's Beth, Rebekah, and Joel (that is until I make up any other OCs) and of course this plotline.

* * *

**Pilot **

To say that today was beginning to bring on a headache was an understatement. Actually, the headache was about to become a full-on migraine. And that _still _could be considered an understatement. Bethany groaned, massaging her temple. _"Why in the _world _did I want to be a _social worker_? My emotions can't take much more of this!"_

Five folders lay in front of the young woman. It was two o' clock and she still had five cases left. She began to read the first one, attempting to appear professional, ignoring the many curses she wanted to place on the situation this child was put through. If there's one thing she's learned not to do, it's form a bias. Especially before meeting all the people involved. Otherwise it'll end up like –

"Miss Anders, we have a phone call for you," A young woman said, forcing a smile as she took in the routine state of long, disheveled hair, head in hands, and stress practically rolling out of the small cubicle. There was a muffled response, "I'm sorry…ma'am?"

Beth looked up, dark brown eyes meeting concerned blue, "My apologies. Who is calling for me?"

The woman seemed startled, quickly looking down at the sticky note she carried in her hands, "I'm…not sure. Though they said it was something about a, uh, Joel?"

That's all it took. It was officially a migraine now. "Oh, no…school isn't out yet," She said this more to herself than to the fidgeting woman in the doorway, "Do you know if anyone has spoken to his mother? Well, his permanent legal guardian?" Judging by the woman's unsure gaze she decided it's safe to assume that was a no, "Ah, so what line is the call on?"

"Line two," She said simply, before debating whether or not to back up.

"Thank you…ah…" She looked at the woman questioningly.

"Rebekah."

"Ok, Rebekah," Beth smiled at the girl…_"yeah, she must be new here"_ she thought silently to herself, "Thank you. And I'm Bethany. Though, just call me Beth." Rebekah smiled gratefully, "Well I guess I'll see ya around."

Rebekah nodded, then scurried down the hall – hall meaning row of cubicles. Beth sighed and glanced at the blinking light on her telephone. _"I really don't want to know what happened this time." _Last time she had to answer a phone call about Joel she was shocked to find that he dislocated a teacher's shoulder. It wasn't on purpose, of course. Joel has damage due to his mother drinking alcohol while she was pregnant with him.

**(A/N: this is a real thing, called FASD. Alcohol is super dangerous to a fetus and** **will cross through the placenta, causing growth deficiency, behavioral problems, memory problems, basically anything dealing with the brain. It's a spectrum…like autism. So no case is the same. Through therapy this can be helped, but never fully changed/fixed. Brain damage is permanent.) **

Needless to say, Joel had been making progress, but every once in a while there was an incident. Unfortunately, not everyone was as understanding of this condition.

Sighing, she picked up the receiver, and pushed a button saying, "This is Bethany Anders speaking."

"Hello Ms. Anders, I hate to take up your time, but could you please come to the school? Joel was in another fight, but this time with another student," Principal Williams said. Bethany liked Principal Williams; he did everything in his power to keep Joel in his school, despite delays. Yet, of course, he had to follow protocol and do what was best for the school _and_ all the students.

"Of course, sir," Bethany nodded her head, "Have you contacted his mother?" Scratching her head, she was wondering if it would be better for Joel's mother to know what had happened _after _everything was resolved.

"_No, don't do that Bethany. No bias. Even though I love this kid, and would love to adopt him…"_ Joel's real mother was declared incapable of caring for him due to developing a mental handicap, thus putting him in foster care. She had some parental rights to him, but not all. Bethany had gained the other parental rights…was _that _a battle. She knew she couldn't adopt him, however, for she was sure she wouldn't make the best home for him either. Taking care of Joel was only temporary.

"Yes ma'am, we did. Miss Pearson requested we contact you. She also said she would contact you shortly," came the straight to the point reply.

"Thank you," She attempted not to sigh, "I'll be on my way then."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Hanging up she grumbled to herself. _"Oh, Joel…what happened this time?" _Grabbing her purse and her large bag full of supplies, she went to talk to her boss. Thankfully, she had an amazing boss who understood completely.

Racing down to the parking deck, she fiddled with the cross hanging around her neck, saying a quiet prayer, _"Lord, give me strength."_

* * *

"This…means no park…?" Joel fidgeted nervously, stealing a glance in my direction. Pulling out of the parking lot, Bethany sighed.

To say the conference was the icing on the cake to a terrible day was quite an understatement. Mrs. Ryding, Joel's teacher, was attempting to calm down the father of the child Joel got in a fight with. Basically, it didn't work. Though Joel took most of the damage, he had a very high threshold for pain. Luckily, the man was calmed down enough to be talked out of a lawsuit, but Joel would be suspended for an entire week. If that wasn't bad enough, Bethany and Joel were on the way to the hospital.

"We can't today, honey. You know you did a very bad thing, Joel," Bethany said to the pouting boy.

"I know…" He looked down with tears in his eyes, holding his possibly sprained wrist, mumbling something that Beth could only make out as, "…hurt…"

"Does your wrist hurt, Joel?" She knew he was trying to figure out what was wrong with it, "Joel," She gained the boy's attention, "Does your wrist hurt?" The little boy nodded, "Well we're going to the doctor," Joel's face broke into sheer horror, "It'll be okay, we're gonna go to the nice doctor."

He nodded carefully, watching the scenery go by. Beth felt sorry for the kid; she knew he didn't want to hurt people, but sometimes kids made fun of him. Then, of course, chaos followed. Joel never did well reacting to things that made him uncomfortable, but Beth and Joel's mother were helping him with it. Watching his progress was the only thing that gave Beth hope.

"WHOA! LOOK!" He cried kicking his legs and – to Bethany's horror – using his hand with the sprained wrist to point out the window. Beth quickly sat Joel's arm down with her free hand, and automatically his other arm flew up to point out the window again. A yellow Camaro with racing stripes, a large green truck of some sort (Beth wasn't sure what it was), and a motorcycle with a teenage boy on it flew down the highway together in a uniformed pattern. Odd, yes, but also fascinating to Joel; he loved cars.

"Cool, huh?" Beth smiled at him. No reply; he was too enthralled. Also, typical behavior, but Bethany didn't have the heart to break him out of his trance, and only smiled thankfully at the vehicles.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, and all too soon Beth found herself pulling into a spot at the hospital. She quickly gathered her purse, opened the door, and braced herself as Joel jumped into her arms. Normally he would run off, but in hospitals it was a completely different story.

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room, Beth did her best to entertain the currently shaking Joel. Not even toys and games could calm the terrified boy. It wasn't long until a young woman with black hair dressed in scrubs called out Joel's name.

"Hello, Joel," She smiled as Joel did all he could to disappear under Beth's dark hair. Beth gave an apologetic look. The woman just winked and said, "My name is Nurse Darby. How about we make this the fastest doctor's visit ever?"

Now _that_ got Joel's attention.

* * *

WOO! First chapter up!

PLEASE review and let me know if I should continue this story or not… I'll be attempting to incorporate the Autobots more in the next chapter.

So tell me, do you think I should continue the story?


	2. Hospital Trip and June Darby

Hi guys! I'm back! Kind of fast, but I figured since I was on a roll…what the heck? Thank you so much to reviewer:

**1. ****TimeLordBud **

I really think this will be a fun story to write. Right now, though, I have to set the scene and get the background in. Show the relationship between Beth and Joel, and any new relationships that may form! I just hope it will be just as fun for you guys to read. Special thanks to anyone and everyone who's taking the time to read, and please, please review!

**Summary: **When you're a twenty-four year-old "part time" foster mom to a five-year-old boy with brain damage, life isn't always easy. Especially when said child steals your heart and makes you want to adopt him. And _especially _when he begins telling you stories of his amazing (imaginary) friends he has who can turn into cars. **Sigh**, what can ya do?

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own ANYTHING except my OC's Beth, Rebekah, and Joel (that is until I make up any other OCs) and of course this plotline.

* * *

Bethany immediately liked Nurse Darby. She was amazing working with Joel. Joel also took an immediate liking to the nurse. Once she took his basic readings he quickly showed his gratitude by leaping into her arms and giving a thank you.

Nurse Darby chuckled, and gave the boy a small squeeze back. Looking over his head at Bethany, her expression sobered and she attempted to mouth something to her. They made their way to the back where they sat in a room to wait on the doctor. Nurse Darby was typing information into a laptop when another younger nurse came in, shyly saying hello.

"This is my intern, Natalie," Nurse Darby explained, turning her attention the small boy sitting in Beth's lap, "She's very nice, Joel, and she'll go take you to see the doctor and get an x-ray. Is that alright with you?"

Joel looked to Beth for a moment asking silent permission. She nodded at him, giving a thumbs-up and saying, "It'll be okay, Joel. This is the nice doctor remember? And, if you're a good boy we'll go get some ice cream. Sound good?"

The look of pure joy on his face was all she needed for affirmation. Joel was quickly taken into Natalie's arms while Bethany focused on remaining calm. While she liked Nurse Darby, the woman could quickly switch from wonderful with children to intimidating in a matter of seconds. This made Bethany wish she could put up some emotional walls. _"Act professional. Act professional. You are _not _just his mother, you're also a case-worker," _Bethany thought to herself. Suddenly, though, she felt much younger, like a child again.

"Now, don't take much offense to what I ask, for it is strictly professional and related to Joel's wellbeing," Nurse Darby began, earning a "yes, ma'am," from Beth. She smiled, "So, how are you related to Joel?"

"I'm not," came the immediate response, followed by a mental, _"even though I wish that wasn't the case"_ shaking her head she continued, "He was born with brain damage due to his mother drinking while pregnant…when she didn't know she was pregnant," Bethany felt she always needed to add this in; not knowing how people would react to such information, "Anyways, the father is currently missing and has never met Joel. His mother is now suffering from a degenerative mental handicap of her own, and I am the foster mother…uh, I don't know why I just told the entire story…" Bethany blushed, "Sorry, Nurse Darby."

"June," the nurse cut in, smiling sadly at Beth, "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you Bethany?"

"Is this a necessary part of the questioning?" Beth couldn't stop the question from escaping her mouth, and her blush deepened. Nurse D – June Darby shook her head, "Well, I just turned twenty-four," Yep, Beth officially felt young as June's eyebrows rose, so she quickly added, "I met Joel and his family two years ago, and became his foster mom."

A smile formed on June's lips. Beth looked at her for a moment and she let a small smile of understanding appear, "You already knew that we weren't blood related based on appearance, didn't you?" Looking down at her tanned skin she smirked, "Yes, I was adopted from Colombia when I was three. Joel is biracial. His father is Caucasian and his mother is African-American. Joel and myself don't have much of a resemblance at all."

June smiled, and finally admitted, "I _did _have a hunch you two weren't blood related."

Bethany relaxed a tiny bit, but her smile quickly faded, "Yes, well, please don't tell Joel that; I don't think he understands who I am yet. He calls me mama, and he calls his real mother her actual name."

June nodded, "Well… back to business: how did he get his injuries?" She gave Beth a stare down that made her question her judgment on taking him to the hospital without some sort of backup. The receptionists up front had the paperwork and information they needed, but Beth supposed June wanted to make sure that it was the truth, straight from her.

"Due to his…condition," Beth liked to tip-toe around that word, "Joel has a hard time reacting to situations he doesn't like, or isn't comfortable with," June nodded to have her continue, "Other children in his class seem to notice this," Beth let out a bitter laugh, "And to think, five year olds _already _seeing the weak ones and bullying them," She shook her head to get back on track, "Anyways, a little boy in his class said that Joel was different and 'funny looking'…I believe that was the phrase. Then he poked him. And, instead of reacting with words, Joel slapped the boy, and ran away. Joel really doesn't like people he doesn't know touch him, unless he likes them. Then the boy slapped him back…well the fight ended with Joel falling off the slide."

June nodded grimly to herself, "Does Joel have other children to interact with?"

Beth nodded, "Not as much as we'd hope, but we have a support group for parents and foster parents who have children like Joel. They meet twice a month. During this meeting they teach the parents different techniques to help the children, and in the meantime, the children play and interact with each other."

"That's the only other interaction besides school?" June asked, thinking silently to herself, _"He certainly needs more than that, but Jack's too old for a young boy. I wonder if the Autobots are good with young children…" _

Beth nodded again, biting her lip, "And…honestly, I'm afraid with him being suspended for a week and all, I'm going to have to put him in a sort of daycare. Which means other children. Due to his growth deficit and his mental age being one or two years behind, he may do well with these children. Yet, Joel likes older children and adults better for some reason. This is gonna be a test run…and not a fun one. I'm going to have to speak with whatever daycare workers and explain Joel's condition, which is never easy either."

"Calm down, Bethany," June placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "I know this is hard. Being a parent is never easy, I can testify to that," She chuckled to herself, then sobered, "Do you plan to adopt Joel?"

Beth flinched, "First off, please call me Beth. And um, secondly," she sighed, "I would love to, I really would. But, my life isn't as stable as I'd want it to be to have a child. I am a young, single foster mother. The government wouldn't…_I_ wouldn't want to drag a five-year-old child into that. I'm getting a check to be able to support him, and if I didn't have that…"

"I see," June looked sympathetically at the girl. She felt maternal instincts flittering, "Do you have any other family willing to help you?"

"My adoptive parents died when I was nine. I stayed with my grandmother, and she died last year," June ducked her head, chuckling nervously, "Uh, I really don't know why I'm telling you all of this."

"Don't worry, Beth," June was scribbling on a piece of paper, "I already have your number due to this visit. Here is mine. Perhaps one night this week you and Joel would like to come over for dinner," Beth's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, "I insist. You know you remind me of someone I know. Though he is a bit older than you, you both think of what's best for others, and don't allow many to help in return. I have a son, who's sixteen but good with children. He may or may not be there…he loves spending time on his new motorcycle," She smiled to herself, leaving Beth a bit confused, "Does Joel like vehicles?"

Beth beamed, "Oh he absolutely loves them. But, please, nurse D –"

"June."

"Right," Beth grinned, "_June_, another side effect of Joel's condition is ADHD, and it's extreme ADHD at that."

June smirked, "Then I'll make sure my son and his motorcycle are at home then, that's what teenagers are for. Though you were just there a few years back yourself."

They both laughed; then Beth reluctantly took the card with June's phone number. Moments later, Joel came back in looking sadly at the red cast that was now on his arm. Beth slipped the card into her pocket as she opened her arms to the boy who leapt into them seconds later.

* * *

After talking with the doctor, she was handed the bill and made her way up front. Once the rest of the papers and money were dealt with, she carried Joel – who was now sure he was dying – back to her car. Strapping him into his car seat, she sent him a reassuring smile.

"You know, that's a pretty cool cast," She said, trying to hide her amusement at his look of confusion, disgust, and more confusion.

"It means I broke!" He cried in dismay. He lifted his arm and let it drop for emphasis.

"Oh you know that some broken things can be fixed," Beth replied, shutting the door and getting into the driver's side, "And we can fix this," She tapped the cast. He let a grin appear, "You know what else? We can draw on it." Joel gasped and looked for markers, crayons, anything that he could use to draw.

Bethany fought the urge to smack her forehead, "Not right now, Joel!" He wasn't paying attention, "Joel? Joel!" He looked up, startled, "Sorry, honey, but not right now." She gave him a smile.

"Why?"

"Because, remember? We're gonna go get ice cream," Bethany replied as she pulled out of the parking lot. She bit her lip to hide a frown. _"Sometimes he has memory loss, don't forget that. But that's okay, he's doing better,"_ Beth thought to herself.

Joel's reaction was one of pure joy once again. And for that, Bethany was thankful. She was thankful that Joel could understand and form a reaction like that. She was also thankful she was in his life to cause such small reasons for happiness in her child's life. _"No. Not just my child. At least not yet…" _Beth unwillingly thought.

She shook her head and put in a C.D., "So how about some music?" Joel loved music.

"Yes! Yes, mama, please!" Beth could only smile at the innocence and happiness of the small boy.

"Alright," She pushed the C.D. into the music player, and they both began to sing what they knew, "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase…" Both laughing, Bethany suddenly realized with a grin that her migraine disappeared. _"I love this kid."_

* * *

Beth sighed and relaxed on her bed. It had definitely been a long, _long_ day. She glanced at the book she was attempting to read, and realized she had read the same paragraph at least ten times. Putting a bookmark in it, she glanced at the clock. Eleven-thirty was the time, and Joel should be asleep. The pain medicine the doctor gave him began to affect him around nine, and Beth found no need to give him his medicine to help him sleep.

She found herself proved wrong when she saw a night light flicker on in the room across from her. The door was cracked, but the light made its way through. Beth groaned to herself and rolled off the bed. She walked towards Joel's door, placed her hand on it, but froze when she heard him talking.

She could only make out bits and pieces of it, "…and pwease Jesus…help me…better with school…help my mama…please find me a daddy…love, Joel." Bethany felt her heart break.

"Hey sweetie, are you still up?" She stated quietly, in a vain attempt to not startle the boy who was kneeling against his bed.

"Mama, am I different?" The question caught her off guard.

"Oh, come here," She coaxed him to her body, lifting him up and sitting down on his bed covered with stuffed cars, "You know, everyone's different. It's not a bad thing. Ever. Do you understand?"

"But why?" He looked confused, "Why is it not bad? I wanna be like boys at school."

"There not all like each other, though," Beth replied, "They're all different."

"But I'm _more_ different. Why?"

"Honey, you are you. You weren't meant to be any other way. I wouldn't want you any other way, and I love you. The only thing you should be is yourself. You'll make friends soon, I promise," Bethany replied, hugging the small boy.

"I love you too." He mumbled.

* * *

After getting Joel to sleep, Beth sighed and collapsed on the bed. She didn't care that Joel was "different" or had a problem. The problem was, _he_ was going to care. She was hoping this wouldn't start for at least a few more years. Joel was very perceptive for someone his age. It astounded her that for what Joel lacked in one area, he gained in another. Why wasn't that enough? Tears brimmed in Beth's eyes. But she wouldn't have him any other way, now that was the truth.

Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated, making Beth jump out of her skin and shaking her entire dresser. She quickly rolled over and mentally groaned. It was a text message from an unknown number.

"**Beth, this is June. Sorry for the late message but tomorrow night we're having a BBQ. There will be a few friends, and we'd love for you and Joel to come." **~ Unknown #

Bethany sighed and closed her eyes. Friends over? How would Joel react? She'd hate to have an incident at a new acquaintance's house. Of course Beth had nothing going on. And Joel loved June Darby. After the incident that night, Beth decided that a loving environment may be what Joel needed. Beth massaged her temples, and began to type on her phone.

"**Thank you June. Tell me when and where and we'll be there."** ~Beth

* * *

Hmmm….think you know whom the mysterious "friends" will be? ;) ;)

Thanks to all who are still reading! Oh and have mercy, it is 11pm over here so if I make mistakes I'll read over it and fix them! :)

Please review! Thanks for reading! Until the next time…


End file.
